1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement of apparatus and a method for removing pollutants from flue gases, such as the flue gas emanating from the stack of a municipal incinerator. More specifically, it relates to a method of operating such equipment under conditions which permit efficient removal of pollutants from flue gases at relatively low cost to produce an invisible, non-polluting effluent.
2. State of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made and are being made to remove pollutants from the various flue gases which pollute the atmosphere. Various devices and processes have been devised for this purpose. These include wet scrubbing, electrostatic precipitators, venturi type scrubbers. However these methods tend to be either inefficient or expensive when handling large volumes of flue gas and all result in visible emissions.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a method of removing pollutants from flue gas by employing a system comprising a series of devices which are basic in design to reduce cost. It is an objective of this invention to provide a method of removing polutants from flue gas by a system designed to provide the maximum efficiency at a minimum energy consumption and constructed in such a manner as to provide satisfactory corrosion protection. It is a particular objective of this invention to accomplish all the objectives described while reducing the total discharge of the flue gas to an invisible, non-polluting emission.